His Butler, Loving
by Flaming Flamingo of Faggotry
Summary: Sebastian wants Ciel to love him, as much as he loves Ciel. Co-op with Emi Nishimura-chan


His Butler, Loving

**Flamingo message: **Requested by a friend of mine and since I couldn't do it alone I asked my Dear friend Emi-Chan to help.

**Emi-chan message**: Hope you all like this!

**Ch.1 The Silent Contract**

**~IHE: Ciel~**

I looked down at the mess of papers before me, some were bills, some were other demands for money from people I didn't not care for. My head was pounding, I've been working for three hours, no breaks, and I know that if anyone besides Sebastian with my four thirty tea comes in, I'm gonna lose it.

I looked up from my desk at the sound of doors opening to see Sebastian pushing a silver cart with my mini four thirty meal, tea and some kind of snack.

"Young master today's four thirty snack is Jasmine tea with two sugars and two lemon tarts." Sebastian placed the foods next to the paper in my hands, which I set down to pick up the tea. I took a sip of it, it wasn't anything too spectacular but it was something to take my mind off of things.

"Is everything as it should be?" I asked before taking a bite of the lemon tart, which was a bit too sour for my taste, which I made noticeable by scrunching up my face. Sebastian gave a slight smirk which made me give him a glare as I put the tart down and took another sip of the tea.

"Nothing has been broken yet my lord." Sebastian said with a slight bow, as if I didn't just see him internally make fun of me.

"That's a surprise, you're excused but next time I want my four thirty snack to be at four thirty and not at five twenty five! Do I make myself clear Sebastian?"

"Of course, young master." My butler bowed then left with the cart, I glared at him as he walked away without a care in the world but still carrying that damn smirk on his face.

Everything seemed to go by so slow, there weren't many crimes that the normal cops couldn't handle, for once my co-workers appear competent. My mannor has been able to stand without damage ever since I got back from those blasphemous people at the Trancy Estate. However, Sebastian seems to be a little off, I don't know why but he seems more relaxed. Much like the other idiots in the manor but at least they were always that way but they're better than they were. This new Sebastian treats his job like any other, not giving much care but enough so he doesn't get fired, not that I could. Before he used to carry his head held high but now he doesn't seem to have the enthusiasm. What made him change still baffles me. The only thing that really bothers me is that he spends more time dressing and undressing me, not to mention the profound amount of time he spends washing me.

I used to be his master, he hung on my every beck and call but now I feel like I'm more of a pet, something he doesn't care for as much but still keeps around. Though I suppose I shouldn't complain about something I can't change.

I got out of my seat, holding my cup of tea and sipping it slowly as I looked out the large window behind me. I looked out to my blooming garden, I was glad to see that at least that was still perfect. I sighed as I went back to work; as I read the documents, some of the people begging for a few pounds aren't even british. "Who do these people think I am? Some sort of generous piggy bank, ridiculous."

Sooner than I thought it was one of the worse parts of my day, bathing time, and it was the only time when Sebastian was over punctual other than when I need to get dressed. Sebastian opened the doors, a grin on his face that I could tell he wore very proudly.

"Master, its time for your bath."

"...a little early for a bath don't you think..." I said trying to stall.

"Nonsense, you need to end the day fresh and clean as usual."

"But surely-"

"Young master, do come along quickly, you don't want the water to turn cold do you?"

"...no..." I grimaced as I walked towards him, feeling that being a pet would be a few steps up from what I am now. I followed my butler to the windowless bathroom, he took great joy and time in removing my garments. "Oh will you hurry up?"

"This is a delicate situation." I scowled down at Sebastian who was unbuttoning my shirt, already having taken off my pants in the first ten milliseconds.

"What don't be absurd you've done this hundreds of times in two bloody seconds! Now you're talking two damn minutes!" Sebastian tuned me out, taking his sweet time removing my top layers.

By the time I was ready for the bath, the water was cold, Sebastian having a chuckle about that. The bath was long and tedious, I noticed that Sebastian was washing me inch by inch and didn't seem to stop since he was rewashing clean ground.

"Uh...Sebastian? Can I get out now?...I'm pretty damn clean….I'll be surprised if I'm not glowing by the end of this."

"Hygiene is very important young master."

"Hygiene shouldn't take two bloody hours! Now Release Me!" Sebastian glared at me but let me get out, I snatched the towel and dried myself off, I could tell he was furious at that. "That'll be all Sebastian, I'll dress myself."

"But master-"

"I'm not a snivelling child Sebastian, I can take care of myself I don't need you for every little thing! Now good night." I wrapped the towel around my waist and headed for my bedroom. I closed the door behind me, no work, no noise, no Sebastian; I breathed a breath of fresh air as I threw the towel on the floor. I fully dressed myself for the first time in my life, and I never felt better. I turned out the lights and went into bed, drifting off to sleep.

"YOUNG MASTER! YOUNG MASTER! WAKE UP!" I groaned as screaming woke me from my sleep, my eyes opened to see Sebastian's face getting closer and farther. "Young Master we have to get you to safety." Before I could begin to think why, I was being hauling through the halls. I drifted in and out of sleep as I was practically carried away. I only began to stay awake when a putrid smell finally caught my attention but by that time I was already outside.

"Seb...sebas...bloody hell..."

"Glad to see you're undamaged and still clean."

"Huh?...whats...that..smell?"

"The manor is ablaze my lord."

"Can you ...put it out?"

"We'll need to form a new-"

"Just do it Sebastian."

"As you wish, master~" I was set on something soft and immediately fell asleep not really processing anything.

I woke up, I stretched my arms when all of my attention was brought to my aching back. I gave a pained gasp as I felt the worse back pain imaginable. I went to stand back instead fell on the floor, I slept on one of my bushes, things did not add in my head. I struggled to get on my feet without having sever back pain.

"Ugh, my back. Why do feel like I slept on the ground like a penniless peasant?" I looked around, having to hunch over so I didn't send pain through my system. "My house! What the bloody hell happened!" I looked around to seeing my gardener, Finnian; my chef, Baldroy; and my maid, May-rin; on the floor huddled together. "YOU THREE!" The three sleeping buffoons woke up, practically jumping into the air as they did.

"Young master you're all rioght yes you are."-Meyrin.

"Who started it?"

"It wasn't us, no it wasn't."

"Really now? I'm supposed to believe that."

"But we swear its the truth."-Finnian.

"I'll deal with you three later, wheres Sebastian?"

"Right here my lord." I jumped as Sebastian appeared to be behind me. "I found the source of the fire master." Sebastien held up a cigarette and a burnt meal.

"Lieing...I can't believe it, Sebastian you can carry out their punishments. I'm in no condition to do it myself. But before that how bad is the damage?"

"I'm afraid that the rooms that survived were the ones closest to your study my lord. I managed to stop the fire before they were utterly destroyed. And speaking of study I do believe you have work to finish."

"Ughhh...can you carry me Sebastian?"

"It would be my pleasure~" I groaned as I was lifted off of the ground and on to Sebastian's strong shoulders. I was able to see the destruction the fire brought as I was carried to my study, which didn't seem to be touched by the flames. I was place in my chair, my back screeched in retaliation.

"Sebastian, I can't work like this, my back is in too much pain."

"Would you like me you ease your pains my lord?"

"Yes and make haste." Sebastian knocked over the papers on my desk, lifted me up from my seat and set me along the table. He ripped open my shirt, my top half was bare in a heart beat. "Sebastian! What-" I was flipped on my back, my stomach pressing against the cold table.

"I do believe it's time we talk about our contract..."

**ToBeCoNtInUeD...**

**Fm: We used Google Drive for this Co-Op story, so if you fellow writers want to co-op make a ggle account and use Ggl Dve. **


End file.
